fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Occultus
Occultus (隠された, Kakusareta) is a secret country that is half the size of the kingdom Fiore. It was founded over 400 years ago and now serves has a home for demons of all kind. It was formed by the Etherious, demons created by the Black Mage Zeref on the goal of forming a place for demons to live away from the hatred of the other races. The ruling body is a group of selected powerful Etherious known as the Thirteen Demon Lords. History Government Locations Yomi The fortress city, Yomi serves as the capital of Occultus as well as the headquarters for the governing body, the Thirteen Demon Lords. The fortress was originally a castle that was attacked by Absalom 400 years ago and after separating from Tartarus, he moved it to his new home with the aid of Gladius and modified it to serve as a headquarters and capital of the demon nation. Similar to Cube the headquarters of Tartarus, Yomi floats in the air but is connected to the ground via four large chains that are attached to its side while also attached to the ground. It also has several smaller pieces of land next to it that float in the air too. The chains also act as a way of transportation somehow. They allow the Demons Lords to travel to other places within the country, letting them react to dangers quicker. Fabula Fabula (Romanian for "Fable"): is one of the first cities constructed in Occultus since its founding 400 years ago. It now serves as a revered city that is known for its holding of the majority of the country's history. Numerous libraries are built around the city, where many can learn of the country's history as well as history outside the borders. It is very close to Yomi due to it's historical importance. Iwakagami Mountains The Iwakagami Mountains (岩鏡, Rock Mirror) is the largest mountain formation in Occultus and is noted for facing the western side of the country, towards the Kingdom of Fiore. It is known for its numerous twisted valleys of different sizes and dangerous paths for those who are not familiar with the terrain. The formation can be considered a great defense for Occultus due to its position so near the western coast and high mountains and dangerous passages. It is because of this fact that Absalom decided to form a hidden wall within the mountains, with multiple outposts set up inside the large rock formations, to act as a first line of defense against invaders. the Demon Lord Gladius is the one given the position as a commanding officer because of his Curse Golem. Radices Radices (ルーツ ''(Rūtsu), lit: Roots): Radices is another major city of Occultus. Unlike Fabula, which has an historical importance, Radices, serves as the primary trade route for 80% of the country. It is situated near the center of the country and has underground tunnels that connect the city to the ocean around the islands. They are protected by Curse-enchanted barriers to ward off invaders and keep the routes safe. Military Demon Legion Being in charge of the rule and protection of the Occultus, the Thirteen Demon Lords have a large force of soldiers under their command, called the Demon Legions. While all soldiers are demons of course, some either use curses, magic or both. The soldiers are split into divisions, with a grand total of thirty divisions, a testament to the large population of demons and those wishing to defend it. Each division is led by a demon given the rank of general, and all generals answer to the Demon Lords. And while a Demon Lord can call upon any division, all divisions answer directly to Absalom, said demon having total command of the first division. The colors for the armor of the legion is the same as the Thirteen Demon Lord's symbol, black with silver trims over dark blue clothing and chain mail, with golden trims for the officers. It should be noted that division that they command does not represent the powers of the general. Only the 1st Division stands out in this regard, as all the soldiers in it are considered veterans and the best warriors ever produce. However some of the other divisions are known for their unique specialties, an example being that the 5th Division is known as the strongest division in terms of close combat and brute force. ''NOTE: If you wish to add one for your own Demon General, please send a message to my talk page about it. Trivia Occultus is Latin for Hidden, which matches the purpose of the country, to hide demons from the other races that would seek to destroy them. For those who wish to create a Demon General, go to this blog Category:Primarch11 Category:Country Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Thirteen Demon Lords